


Saudades

by Arachness



Category: Atelier
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Nanjo pode ouvir barulho da máquina de costura  assim que ela entra no corredor. Exatamente como ela esperava.





	Saudades

Nanjo pode ouvir barulho da máquina de costura  assim que ela entra no corredor. Exatamente como ela esperava.

E o barulho só parou quando ela bateu na porta.

Ela também esperava a expressão chocada no rosto adorável da atual locatária do local quando ela visse que era sua antiga chefe que estava no outro lado a abrir a porta.

Ela sempre apreciou a sensação de ser provada certa, mas dessa vez teve um gosto ainda mais especial.

“Nanjo-san!”

“Posso entrar ?”

“É claro. Seja bem-vinda”

Ela olha a antiga sala, a nova sala.

“Me surpreendeu você ter escolhido esse lugar, a garota que apareceu no meu atelier um ano atrás não tinha gosto nenhum pelo poético”

“Eu acho que essa foi uma das muitas maneiras que eu mudei desde aquela época. Eu lhe dou crédito parcial por essa mudança”

“Apenas parcial?”

“Sim, não seja gananciosa”

“Tá”

“Nanjo-san eu só quero dizer mais uma vez muito obrigado pelas máquinas e por tudo realmente, conhecer você foi algo que mudou a minha vida de jeitos que eu nunca teria previsto e-”

“Pare aí, nós já tivemos essa conversa. Talvez eu deveria ter te ensinado a não ser tediosa”

Mayu riu.

“Certo”

“Eu também deveria ter te ensinado como criar um ambiente. Você deveria ter feito um pouco mais de decoração, mesmo para um produto mais simples esse lugar está terrivelmente vazio”

“Todo o dinheiro que eu ganho vai de volta pro produto”

“Sim mas você não deveria esquecer como seus clientes se sentem ao entrar no ambiente. Eu apreciaria bastante se houvesse um sofá ou pelo menos algumas rosas”

“Bem, você não é realmente uma cliente”

“Eu poderia ser se um dia você fizer algo bonito”

“Desafio aceito”

“Você não vai me perguntar porque eu estou aqui ?”

“Eu esperando que fosse porque você sente a minha falta, meio bobo agora que eu disse em voz alta”

“Sim, muito bobo. Mas também verdadeiro nesse caso”

“Eu sinto a sua falta também, eu sinto falta de todos. Mas de você é diferente, é especial”

“Mesmo com nada a ganhar ainda age como uma bajuladora”

“Você adora quando eu te bajulo, eu posso ver no seu rosto”

“Hum, talvez um pouco. Você me permitiria te tirar um pouco do seu trabalho pra tomar um café ?”

“Sim”

“Bom, então vamos. E a próxima vez que eu vier aqui você melhor ter decorado um pouco o lugar”


End file.
